Devices for providing auxiliary connection between a skier's hand or glove and the grip of a ski pole when the skier releases the grip are well-known. Their purpose has generally been to prevent inadvertent loss of the ski pole while skiing or during a fall, and to provide a convenient method for keeping the poles close at hand while the skier is adjusting equipment or otherwise performing some task with the hands during which it is impractical to maintain a grip on the poles. They also have served to some degree to enhance the skier's control of the poles while skiing.
One of the oldest and most common methods for providing such a connection has been to connect a circular strap to the ski pole grip which the skier loops over his wrist and hand. Another known device is the saber-type grip in which the grip itself is provided with a semi-rigid knuckle bow, eliminating the need for a strap.
Another approach has been to provide an interlocking connection between the ski pole grip and the ski glove itself, such that when the ski pole grip is released by the skier it remains attached directly to the glove. One such system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,121 to Kassal et al in which a short, straight strap extends rearwardly from the top end of the ski pole grip to engage a mating strip on the top or back of the glove in a hook-and-loop connection. A disadvantage of this arrangement is that upward pressure on the pole tends to disengage the connection between the grip and the glove.
U S. Pat. No. 3,232,632 to Lewis discloses a ski glove having a strap connected to the wrist portion of the glove and extending upwardly to a point near the tip of the thumb. The strap has an eyelet formed in the end which snaps on an anchor pin mounted on the top end of the ski pole grip to provide a connection between the glove and the pole. The position of the snap and anchor pin near the tip of the thumb and forefingers allows for a quick release using the ends of the fingers.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,170,703 and 3,218,089 to Marchand disclose a snap-type connector formed in a web between the thumb and forefinger for attachment to an anchor element mounted on the top end of the ski pole grip. A second snap-type connector is formed adjacent the first to permit the connection of two poles to the webbing, for example when riding a chairlift. Marchand also discloses an alternate arrangement in which the connectors are formed in a strap connected to the wrist of the glove and extending upward to a point adjacent the tip of the thumb, similar to the system in the above-described patent to Lewis.